McCall Pack: Next Generation
by TheSwimmingUnicorn
Summary: The Lahey family moves back to Beacon Hills after the unexpected death of one of the packs oldest members. AU after Season 3b, set a little over 20 years after the first 3 seasons.


Ally Mai walked into school on the first day back feeling great, well as great as she could with the current circumstances. The school's hallways were slowly filling up with a variety of returning and new students. Ally didn't really pay them any attention, her focus on finding her brother and his girlfriend. She made her way through the mazes of hallways until she came to the one containing her locker. She sent up a quick prayer for her brother to be at his locker, not really in the mood to search the whole school for him. It seemed someone was looking out for her today. She found her brother with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend of two years as he nuzzled her neck. Ally rolled her eyes, hoping the image wouldn't stick as they started to kiss. She really didn't want the image of her brother and her best friend making out imprinted in her mind.

"Get a room." She teased shoving them into Ryder's locker and opening her own. The two separated a blush forming on Allison's cheeks while Ryder sent a quick glare towards his sister.

"What do you need, little sister?" He asked, throwing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I was just wondering if dad had mentioned anything about the Lahey's." Ally explained, ruffling through her locker until she found the textbook she was looking for. Beacon Hills High School let their returning students keep the same locker for their 4 years there, meaning the students didn't have to empty their lockers every summer. The school also handed out the next year's schedules to their students during the last week of classes so that students could sign out the next year's textbooks when they returned the ones from the previous year.

"Not really, but I think I heard him telling Uncle Stiles that they were moving back. Something about needing the whole pack here to deal with the new threat and wanting to be closer to her family." Ryder shrugged before pulling open his own locker.

"Curious are you?" Allison teased her best friend, knowing full well why Ally Mai wanted to know. Ally shot her a glare and shrugged.

"Kinda, I mean we've all grown up together as a pack I'm just curious to what it'll be like with 4 new members." Ally elaborated, glancing at her reflection in her small mirror one last time before closing her locker and turning to fully face her best friend.

"They technically aren't new members." Allison pointed out, grinning at something behind Ally.

"You know what I mean." Ally muttered turning to see what was making Allison grin. She chuckled when she saw Aiden, Allison's twin brother, walking towards the trio wearing what appeared to be a suit.

"What's with the clown suit?" Ryder asked when he noticed Aiden's outfit. Allison's grinned widened.

"We made a bet at the beginning of the summer, he said I couldn't go a whole month without going to the mall and I told him I could. We agreed that if he won I'd pay him 50$ and if I won he'd wear a suit on our first day back. The whole not going shopping thing proved easier then expected especially with all that happened." She paused at that, a sad look overtaking her features. "I thought he'd forgotten." She added just as Aiden joined the trio.

"Sister." He bowed towards Allison, grinning. "Future brother-in-law." Again he bowed, this time towards Ryder. "Future wife." Lastly he bowed towards Ally Mai, earning himself a slap on the shoulder and a round of chuckles. "Sorry, sister's hot best friend who I want to marry." Aiden corrected himself and gave another little bow. This time he got a punch to the gut courtesy of his best friend.

"Thought we talked about calling my sister hot when I'm around." Ryder grinned, helping his best friend back up from his crouched position. Aiden shook his head grinning. The two girls stood off to the side watching the interaction between their twin brothers, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"We also talked about how I'm a fragile human being while you are a werewolf with enhanced strength, something you seem to forget often." Aiden retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry bout that..." Ryder muttered sheepishly. Aiden shook his head smirking, patted Ryder on the back and turned towards the girls.

"So, ladies. Where are you headed too first?" He asked the grinning girls. Allison shook her head at her brother's antics.

"No, you can't walk Ally Mai to class." She said in a tone one would normally use for a four year old. Aiden looked at his sister with a mock shocked expression.

"How could you think so lowly of me! I would never ask a lady to walk with me." He exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. "I was going to ask her if I could escort her to her next destination in order to ensure she remained unharmed. High school hallways are filled with horny, cocky, drug using teenagers and the occasional teenage werewolf can be spotted on a bad day." Aiden spoke passionately and if it weren't for the sarcastic grin on his face the group might have believed he was actually being serious.

"Have you ever tried acting?" A new voice spoke. The group turned to face the newcomer, he was taller than both Ryder and Aiden with shockingly dark blonde hair and soft facial features that contrasted with his sharp dark blue eyes. Ally's jaw went slack at the sight of him, images of their previous encounter coming to mind quickly followed by her checks turning a dark shade of pink. The boys stared at the newcomer with matching frowns while Allison sent her best friend a questioning look.

"I have but I suffer from a very serious condition called stage fright." Aiden answered after a moment of silence, his sarcastic grin once again appearing. Ryder's frown morphed into a curious expression as he looked the stranger over, a vague sense of recognition washing over him.

"You are?" Allison asked stepping forward, sending a quick glance to her still blushing and shocked looking best friend. The blonde haired boy turned his gaze on her, a surprised look appearing on his face when he finally spots Ally Mai leaning against her locker.

"Marcus Lahey." He answers once again smirking without looking away from the blushing girl.


End file.
